secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The United Federation of Sims
Current Status UFS currently is inactive. Current leaders are Picard Zhu and Riden Blaisdale (Tdub Dowler). Current citizen count is 240 as of this writing. Current militant count is 30 as of this writing. The current main base is in the region of Cascade. The official website for UFS is located here. Recent News Security and Internal Affairs ' * January 28, 2011 - UFS on Teen grid and Main grid merge, retraining begins and technologies are shared. Both groups are given respective positions for all members to balance power. Rumors that Section 31 is revived. * December 18, 2010 - UFS releases news about future opening on main grid with a budget of 17,000 USD. The source of the money is speculated to be from a combined account of 10 people who associate in real life, most likely Picard Zhu's friends and him self. * August 6, 2010 - UFS slows down and mostly dissipates with the news of the Teen Grid closing. * July 30, 2010 - Top two ranking officers banned and appealed. * July 20, 2010 - UFS returns stolen land as a sign of good faith * July 18, 2010 - UFS steals land in Kenafa for airfield and shipyard * June 15, 2010 - UFS gains 30000 sq. m. of tier and buys a training outpost near Minerva in Lancashire * April 19, 2010 - Construction of the USS Diligent begins * April 7, 2010 - Eric Canonmill has been elected senator in the 2010 senator elections * April 1, 2010 - Wally Oyen begins renovation of the Cascade base. '''Battles ' * June 15, 2010 - Battle with Minerva at Lanschire. No victor. * March 28, 2010 - Catalyst et. al. attack the Cascade base and fail, so they retreated, causing victory for UFS. * March 23, 2010 - Battle with Minerva. The battle was mostly fair, although there were some bumps. Picard declared victory after a couple hours of battling, for various reasons. Military Divisions The following are the main divisions of UFS. The United Federation of Sims is the civilian sector, StarFleet is the military. '''StarFleet Academy (TG) This is the training division. All new recruits start here, and are trained every week, if not every other day. 'StarFleet Core (TG) Quadrant ' This division is the main group for all military personnel to be in. It helps with organizing all of the military as a whole. 'StarFleet Command (TG) Quadrant ' This division is for support. 'StarFleet Operations (TG) Quadrant ' This division is the security force of UFS. 'StarFleet Science (TG) Quadrant ' This division is for medics. 'StarFleet Marine Corps (TG) ' This division is for the marines of UFS. They handle situations too hot for regular officers. 'StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) ' Big Brother. Civilian Divisions These are are civilian divisions of UFS. 'The United Federation of Sims ' Main group for all civilians to be in. Organizes everything. 'The United Federation Congress ' This is the meeting division for all in the senate. It passes laws, etc. 'The United Federation Judicial ' This is the courts division of UFS. It enforces laws and deals with violators. Military Treaties The United federation of Sims has allies and enemies accross the grid: Allies '' * Clear Sky * Wraith * Lomoco Binder * CFK of BK ''Enemies '' * Army of the Sith Republic * Chaos * Minerva Special Defense Forces ''Neutral '' * The 11th Sentry * Catalyst * The Red Syndicate * Strelok Militsiya Rules of Engagement These are the rules of engagement for UFS as of March 27, 2010. Any attackers automatically accept this ROE when they attack. I: Projectile Weapons ------------------------- Bullets must have physical parameters of no more than 0.1 m, 0.1 m and 3.0m. For Sculpty Bullets, this refers to Physical Parameters and not Visible Parameters. Bullets prim count must be limited to 3 prims. Bullets must be temporary. "Railgun" technology is strictly prohibited, and under no circumstances may it be used for combat against other groups. Bullet Maximum (by weapon type): Assault Rifles - 75 Per Clip. Shotguns - 6 bullets/shell, 6 shells. Pistol - 15 bullets per Clip. Rocket - 4 Rockets before Restock. 1 Per Shot. 4m explosion radius. Reload Times: - Rifles: 0.5s minimum. - Shotguns: 0.5s per shell. - Pistol: 2 second reload per Magazine. - Rocket: 2s per shot. Rockets may be guided. Melee range must be limited to a 3 m away from the target. In addition, an arc of PI/2 must be observed by the sensor (or equivalent) in the melee. Superweapons, such as nukes, must be planted by an attacker via a HUD or other worn kit in close proximity (2 m) to the planting position. Explosions larger than 10 m are considered nukes. Grenades must have an explosion less than 6 m and must be thrown by hand or fired as a rifle grenade. Poison gas must not do any more than 10% damage per second. II: Movement ------------ "Grappling Hook" technology is allowed on the basis of a 30m "string" distance and ensuring all destinations are within line of sight. Definition of "Greifer" may now only be attributed to SOLO attackers, however solo attackers can be allowed by prior request. Warping, noob-cubing, and double-click teleporting is not allowed. Teleporting fellow military members is allowed (must be part of the same military). III: Base Defenses ------------------ 1.75 m x1.75 m maximum for "Barbed Wire", 20 damage per second maximum. Spawn killing of attackers and/or defenders is strictly prohibited. Spawn distance from the nearest flag is 20 m minimum. IV: Attacking ----------- Attackers must not have more than the amount of defenders plus two, to ensure a fair fight. Attacking parties must have at least two attackers under the same military. Attacking is prohibited if the base has two or fewer defending personnel. Attackers under these conditions Victory is achieved when an attacking army takes all of the flags. They also have to hold 4 out of 5 of the flags at the same time for at least 1 minute. -Flags must be under the same army. If your army is not listed, capture as Indpendent, or choose a country. V: Banned ---------- Copybotting is illegal and will be reported. Any and all kill walls. Flying. All "Railgun" technology. All "Jetpack" technology. Gravity modifications are allowed to reduce up to 40% gravity. Phantom vehicles, with the exception of vehicles with a damage script in them. 300 hits max. (Max of 2 phantom vehicles per team) VI: Failure To Comply -------------------- Failure to comply with any of the above will result in a warning. After one warning, a temporary 10 hour ban will be placed of the perpetrator. Ranks and Chain of Command These are the ranks of each sector, in order from highest to lowest. '''Civilian Sector ' *President **Leaders of the government. Usually the same as the Fleet Admirals. *Senator **Members of the Senate. They pass laws and monitor social events. *Officer **Any officer currently in StarFleet, rank Ensign or higher. *Ambassador **Position given to diplomats during negotiations and other political events. *Citizen **Any person in UFS or StarFleet. 'Military Sector ' *Fleet Admiral **These are the highest military rank possible, also are the owners of the groups. *Admiral **Second highest rank. Has permissions to run the military when a Fleet Admiral is not online. *Rear Admiral **Third highest rank. Has the power to organize all lower ranks. Must take orders from a full Admiral. *Captain **The commanding officer aboard a typical starship. Controls one ship only. *Commander **Assists a Captain aboard a starship. Assumes field position of Captain if something is to happen to the Captain. *Lieutenant Commander **Commands units of officers and interprets orders for them to follow *Lieutenant **Just a lieutenant. Can give orders to lower ranks. *Lieutenant Junior Grade **Rank up from Ensign, has no power to give orders. *Ensign **Lowest rank in the core group. After graduation from the academy, Cadets become this rank. *Cadet **Any member currently in the academy being trained to join the core group. Memorable Battles 'Zaius ' January 2006 - August 2008 * September 20, 2007 - The Battle of the USS Defiant - ASR attacks the USS Defiant while it is undergoing a refit. After 20 minutes, Tdub Dowler was the only officer fighting, as Picard Zhu was hiding in a closet. Tdub Dowler managed to hold off most of the ASR attacking forces for several hours. As fatigue set in, both sides gave up and the battle was a draw. 'Opera (I) ' July 2008 - March 2009 *No large battles, many minor skirmishes. 'Opera (II) ' March 2009 - July 2009 *Many encounters with ASR, most notably when they dominated the ground base but were held off from the star base. 'Cascade (I) ' July 2009 - October 2009 *September 20, 2009 - The Battle of the Dilithium Mine - This was a battle between many groups, taking place at the main base. This battle lasted 7 hours. It was one of the greatest battles UFS has participated in. Almost every TG military was part of the battle. 'Arpeggio ' January 2010 - March 2010 * No battles worth mentioning were fought at this location. The only battle that did take place ended with the enemy using railguns from safeland. None of the attackers were aligned under a single army and were banned as trolls. 'Cascade (II) ' March 2010 - August 2010 * No battles were fought here as the base was under development for most of its existence. 'Cascade (III) ' February 2011 - Present? * No battles have been fought here as of this time, as this base has not yet been approved. History 'Founding ' The United Federation of Sims (UFS) is one of the oldest militaries/governments on the teen grid. Starting back in January 2006, UFS was founded by Picard Zhu, who had recently been transfered from the main grid for being under age. 'Early History ' * August 2005 - StarFleet's Command is founded, and falls sometime later this year. * January 2006 - StarFleet is founded by Picard Zhu to replace StarFleet's Command. * May 2006 - Kaiden Rexroth becomes Fleet Admiral of StarFleet. * June 2007 - Kaiden Rexroth transfers to the Main Grid and Tdub Dowler becomes Fleet Admiral. * July 2007 - StarFleet is reformed into the military division. UFS is created as the land holding division. * April 2008 - StarFleet and UFS reform into the Terran Empire. * July 2008 - UFS moves the main base to Opera. * August 2008 - The Terran Empire becomes StarFleet and UFS again. * December 2008 - Bubby Boucher is voted into presidency. 'Middle History ' * March 2009 - Bubby Boucher is impeached from presidency due to domestic discontent and multiple violations of the UFS Constitution. * June 15, 2009 - Bubby Boucher resigns his position as Vice President / Senator. * June 25, 2009 - UFS moves the main base to Cascade. * July 2009 to September 2009 - UFS joins The Conglomerate in order to be part of the unified grid ROE. This was an excellent idea. Unfortunately, after about a month or so it fell apart and armies stopped abiding by this ROE. Some say The Conglomerate still has power, but it has completely died as a unifying force as of September 2009. * August 15, 2009 - M.A.C.O. is founded. This is the marine corps division of StarFleet, which has both Recon and Special Projects divisions. * September 30, 2009 - A rebellion has started in the group as of this time. Current facts are limited, but is a large group, most likely the majority. There is intelligence to support the speculation that this group of rebels goes high up into command. Most believe it is a plot to overthrow President Picard Zhu and establish a new world order. Alternate targets could also be President Riden Blaisdale and possibly many senate councilmen. This article will be updated as more information becomes available. * October 5, 2009 - StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) is chartered. This branch of the military police has the right to do anything it needs to to get the job done. * October 28, 2009 - Phantom Inkpen steals land for ASR. * October 29, 2009 - StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG) charter is ruled by the senate to be unconstitutional. It is repealed and replaced by the UFS Constitution. 'Recent History ' * January 3, 2010 - Land for base is bought in Arpeggio. * February 20, 2010 - The USS Enterprise-C is commissioned and the USS Wolfram is refitted. * March 22, 2010 - Land in Cascade is bought again and the main base is moved there. * March 27, 2010 - Prototyping begins on the Excalibur Class * July 27, 2010 - Riden Blaisdale, Cory Frequency, Picard Zhu, and other people in high positions are suspended due to mass reports of being over-age, which is a lie. * August 10, 2010 - Leaders declare UFS to be inactive, stating "After 5 years it is time to lay it to rest, one day it will rise again." The leaders closed UFS due to the teen grid closing. Picard Zhu found that he would be losing money by waiting. Picard Zhu will restart UFS on the main grid with a fresh new look according to him personally in skype. The group will have major funding when it is on the main grid from Picard Zhu him self. * January 28, 2011 - UFS releases news about opening on main grid with a budget of an undisclosed amount. The source of the money is speculated to be from a combined account of 10 people who associate in real life, most likely Picard Zhu's friends and him self, the MG and TG groups merged as one and technology was shared. The technology levels of TG was more advanced in combat and a military organization while the MG Star Fleet was more focused on role playing which means more user friendly interfaces and funding. Category:Teen SL Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Teen grid miltary groups Category:Teen SL Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Teen grid miltary groups